


Morir o matar

by samej



Category: Nana
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Themes, Drugs, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conservarla como está, cuarenta y tres kilos de piel y hueso y dolor, quedarse con ella hasta que sean polvo y ceniza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morir o matar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Takameru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Takameru/gifts).



> Escrito para el [meme musical](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html).

Enfrente de la cama hay un espejo, pero Ren prefiere mirar al otro lado, por la ventana, porque no le gusta verse, no quiere ver las costillas marcadas contra la piel ni las ojeras de enfermo ni cómo está adelgazando otra vez hasta que las mejillas empiezan a hundirse en su cara. Tokio duerme durante el rato que aún le queda hasta amanecer por completo y el cristal sella el ruido que podría entrar de la calle. Solo se oye la respiración suave de Nana y el mechero cuando se enciende un cigarro. Dibuja su nombre en el aire con la punta ardiente y echa el humo en un suspiro que suena conocido.

_Nana_.

A veces piensa que su gran problema es que conocen más al otro que a sí mismos. Al menos es lo que ve en Nana, y, bueno, no es tan ingenuo como para pensar que todos sus problemas provienen de ella. Se rasca la nariz con gesto ausente y piensa en la bolsita que guarda en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, tirados en una esquina. En lugar de moverse pega otra calada al cigarro tan fuerte que tose, bajito, y Nana se aprieta aún más contra su pierna, empuja sus pechos hacia su muslo y Ren siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda y le pega un ligero tirón en la entrepierna. Lo ignora con facilidad.

Le acaricia el pelo con la mano del cigarro y se le cae algo de ceniza en la cama, por su espalda, y se remueve ligeramente sin llegar a despertarse. Mañana lo tendrán que limpiar, pero mañana será mañana, y hoy solo están él y el cigarro encendido y Nana y él están bien, y ella duerme con expresión relajada.

Y está sobrio y por primera vez desde hace más tiempo del que pretende reconocer nada empaña su percepción de la realidad.

Cuando está con Nana así, como antes de dormirse, cuando ella le abraza y deja de ver los reproches en sus ojos, cuando deja de pensar él mismo los suyos, Ren no necesita nada. Pero es difícil, es muy difícil encontrar esos momentos cuando incluso estando bien su relación se basa en ese amor que consume, en la mutua destrucción.

Es por eso que a veces le dice la verdad, porque no se guardan ni lo más oscuro, le confiesa que querría matarla, y que ella le matase, que murieran juntos y dejaran de tener que preocuparse por lo que va a hacer mañana uno o lo que dejará de hacer la otra, matarse en el orgasmo, ahogarse el uno en el otro como si no hubiera nada más que ellos dos, ni la música, ni los amigos, ni el mundo. Conservarla como está, cuarenta y tres kilos de piel y hueso y dolor, quedarse con ella hasta que sean polvo y ceniza.

Pero muertos no estarían juntos, y no podría verla reír, y no podría verla llorar, y no podrían jugar a matarse cuando follan.

Apaga el cigarro en la madera de la mesita por no moverse para alcanzar el cenicero y coge un par de veces aire para suprimir la ansiedad que le da el saber que la suya es una paz que no puede durar, es precaria como una castillo de naipes, porque la base es un suelo hecho de las traiciones y mentiras y los abandonos que han sufrido ambos durante su vida. Solo hace falta un soplo de aire mínimo para derrumbarlo todo.

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz e intenta volver a dormirse, alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza, pensar en Nana en su regazo y apartar todo lo demás.

Lo intenta aunque sepa que es imposible.


End file.
